


We Were Just Kids

by TheViolentBlue



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, No Incest, Panic Attack, im bad at tagging, no beta read, reginald sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentBlue/pseuds/TheViolentBlue
Summary: But Reginald never really seemed to think so.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	We Were Just Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I published on Wattpad a while back. I don’t have much on there that I consider decent enough to put here, but I wanted to get something out to maybe draw in some people. I dont think this is all that good if I’m being honest. I hope you like it tho. Im sorry its so short lol. :)

Klaus hears the old door of the mausoleum creak open, a silhouette of his father's figure appearing in the entry way.

"Number four," He calls, voice stern. "Training is done for today. It's time to return to the academy. The other children should be off to bed soon."

His voice is sharp and it hurts Klaus's ears. He curls further in on himself in the corner, his whole body shaking. As much as he wants to, he can't seem to get his limbs to cooperate with him enough to stand up.

"Number four, it's time to go back to the academy." He repeats. Klaus flinches and whimpers softly. The old man just sighs and shakes his head, walking away from the brick building and leaving Klaus inside. How pathetic and disappointing it is to have a child afraid of his own powers.

Moonlight pours in through the now open door. The ghosts have stopped screaming for a few minutes now, but Klaus still can't seem to find the strength to move. He glances at the exit. To get back to the academy he'd have to walk through the cemetery on his own in the dark. Maybe the mausoleum is safer. Just for the night. Surely, father would be there in the morning to get him, wouldn't he?

A scream echoes through the small building again, followed by desperate pleads for the boy to help them. To save their miserable souls. Klaus is laying down now, curled in a ball, breathing heavy. His hands are cold and even as they're tucked away under his arms, he can't seem to warm them. He'd been locked in here all day. Reginald hadn't even bothered to give him a jacket.

This hadn't been the first time his father had done this. In fact, Reginald put him through this at least three times a week. It was a part of Klaus's training. Except, for some reason, his training time always seemed to linger on beyond the other's, cutting into his play time.

A new form appears in the entry of the brick building. "Klaus? Are you in here?" He calls. "It's Ben."

Although it's not his father's voice, nor a ghost's, he still flinches at the sound. "Father told me I could come and help you," He says, making his way towards the boy on the ground. "Klaus?"

Klaus continues to tremble, every muscle in his body tense as stone. His lungs ache and his stomach churns. Maybe he'd throw up. Or maybe he'd pass out. He is quite dizzy as well.

Ben sits beside him on the floor, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Hey," He whispers, softly. "It's okay, they can't hurt you. You're safe now."

Klaus opens his eyes slightly, looking over at Ben. "I wanna go h-home." He says. Tears begin to spring from his eyes. Ben lets out a sigh.

"We can do that," Ben tells him. "But you have to calm down enough to get there."

"Why does he always d-do this to me?" Klaus stutters through sobs. "What did I do wrong?"

Ben shakes his head, running gentle fingers through Klaus's sweat-dampened curls. His words pull at his heartstrings in a way that almost make him break down right along with his brother.

"I- I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Klaus says. "I really d-didn't mean to."

"You didn't do anything," Ben says, softly. "None of this is your fault," Klaus's eyes open and look to Ben's. "I promise."

"Then why?"

"Because he's a dick." Ben says, sighing.

"Dad says not to use language like that." Klaus states.

"I don't care what dad says!" Ben nearly shouts. Pulling away from his brother, Klaus brings his hands to his ears. He'd had enough of the sharp words and yelling for the night. Ben lets out a puff of air, moving slowly towards his brother again.

"Klaus, no," Ben says, returning a gentle hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Just- Just dont worry about what dad thinks right now, okay?"

Klaus nods once in acknowledgement, slowly bringing his hands away from his ears. This wasn't the first time Ben had to collect his brother from the mausoleum either. He felt a little sicker each time. Sick, because it had been true, Klaus did nothing wrong. He was just a kid that happened to have powers. That's what they all were.

Ben's snapped out of thought, feeling Klaus rest his head on his lap. Sobs continue to wrack through him, shaking his whole body as he still clear as day struggled to breathe. Ben rubs circles into his back as he grips tight onto his pant leg.

"Klaus, hey, look at me," Ben says softly. Stuttering out a breath, the smaller boy does as hes told, looking up at Ben, who smiles gently. He takes the shaking hand thats clenching onto the fabric in his own, intertwining their fingers. "You're safe. Breathe."

"B-Breathing hurts." He says.

Ben nods, holding his hand tighter, "I know. But you have to try," He brings his free hand back to Klaus's head, combing through his curls. "Slow deep breaths. Just try."

He struggles to do just that, trying his best to ignore how each exhale feels like he's being repeatedly kicked in the ribs. Ben holds tight to his hand, letting him press his face into his lap. It feels like hours before the aching in his chest and lungs begin to calm down.

"Hey." Klaus says, his voice hoarse from screaming. He moves to sit up, grip still strong on Ben's hand.

"Hi." Ben says.

Klaus hesitates, "You know there are dead bodies in here, right?"

"I know." Ben replies.

"They're kinda gross," Klaus says quietly. "You didn't have to stay in here with me."

"Don't be so selfless, Klaus," Ben tells him, "You wouldn't have lasted another minute in here alone."

Klaus shrugs, scooting closer to Ben. He's still shaking, but choses to ignore it. He'd bothered his brother with his troubles enough tonight.

"You'd make a good mom some day, y'know." Klaus says.

Ben almost laughs. "Would I? Why mom?"

"Because they're nice," Klaus explains. "Dads are mean and scary. You're not mean and scary."

Ben sighs, staring into his brother's glassy eyes. This isn't how things are supposed to be. "I'll keep that in mind," Ben breathes, standing up and helping Klaus follow. "Let's go home."

"Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?" Klaus asks, voice small.

"Of course you can." Ben says.

"And can you- can you keep holding my hand?" Klaus asks, blushing. "It helps."

"For sure," Ben says with a nod. He can see a hint of a smile on Klaus's face and can't help but return it. It's relieving. He tugs on his arm lightly, starting towards the entry/exit of the building. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Klaus says, following. "Let's go."


End file.
